Cambios
by Rockyourlife17
Summary: Un ser de fuerza increíble invade los sueños de Paco, lo que no sabe es que esa bestia es un divino muy poderoso que tiene como fin acabar con su vida y la de sus amigos. SERIOXPACO
1. Prólogo

_Hola, si no han leído mi profile, me presentaré de nuevo... me llamo Paola y tengo 17 años... soy nueva en esto de escribir historias así que les pido paciencia jejejej XD Decidí hacer la primera historia acerca de una caricatura que me robó el corazón desde el primer capítulo que ví... COMBO NIÑOS. Y bueno, pensaba subir esta historia hace MUUUUCHO tiempo, pero como que me daba cosita subirlo porque... bueno, supongo que ya saben la razón. ESTE FANFIC ES... SERIOXPACO. y ahora no me averguenza decirlo... (gracias a una laaaaarga charla que tuve con una amiga... con toda esa cosa de "la libertad de expresion" Me ayudo bastante y me motivó a subir el fanfic. Para que no se enreden tanto, voy a aclarar unos cuantos detalles:_

_-En este fanfic los Combos tienen 17 años. -Este capítulo está ciento por ciento narrado por Serio.** -COMIENZA CON UN "IN MEDIA RES"... que significa esto... que la historia comienza con un pequeño acontecimiento que es "como el adelanto" a lo que sucederá en la historia... **espero que comprendan la idea. _

_Creo que eso es todo... vaya, mencioné demasiado XD Ahora los dejo. Espero que les guste lo que escribí, acepto críticas de todo tipo... excepto destructivas._

* * *

Prólogo: Un Recuerdo del Futuro... Pérdida Total

_In Media Res..._

Tenía la respiración entrecortada, los latidos de mi corazón me retumbaban en los oídos sin detenerse, mis ojos no veían más allá del metro de distancia, no había nada más que oscuridad, lluvia, y una leve neblina negra. Era como si me hubieran quitado los sentidos.

Un trueno.

Pude esquivarlo, pero en menos de un segundo otro llegó más cerca. Y otro. Y otro. Me iba desplazando rápidamente para esquivarlos. La lluvia me caía pesadamente sobre la cabeza, tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver. Él está cerca, puedo sentirlo, viene por mí. Acabo con todo, sólo falto yo. ¿Dónde huir? Corra donde corra, esa bestia me encontrará de todas formas.

-¡Ah, Serio!-

Frené.

Máldita sea, me he metido en la boca del lobo. Me entregué completamente a sus garras... estoy perdido.

-¡Xhaen!- rugí dándome vuelta para enfrentarlo, no estaba a más de 6 pasos de mí. Sus ojos rojos penetraban en los míos con odio, su boca con dientes filosos me sonreía de manera tétrica. Un divino de nivel indefinido, un nivel tan máximo que ni el Divino-Berry pudo medir. Estaba al frente de un ser de fuerza inimaginable.

Éramos demasiado débiles. O muy egoístas. Una de dos. No teníamos la suficiente fuerza ni para agotarlo, nuestras habilidades no se comparaban a las suyas. Egoístas... no escuchamos las advertencias... y actuamos por nosotros mismos. ¿Así somos los Combo Niños? ¿Qué nos cambió?

_SEPARARNOS._

-Serio... Pobre Serio- murmuró el divino acercándose de a poco hacia mí, yo intentaba retroceder, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los escombros de la ciudad. Los escombros que este monstruo había provocado anteriormente.

-...- Mis ojos lo miraron con detenimiento, mis labios estaban rectos. Giré la cabeza, buscando ayuda.

_Azul._

_Pilar._

Ámbas con el rostro contra el suelo, derrotadas en batalla, inconcientes... o muertas. Sus cuerpos llenos de heridas y moretones, sus peinados completamente deshechos, llenos de suciedad. Me sentí lleno de un coraje que nunca antes había sentido.

-Dime Serio, ¿Dónde está tu amigo, el cobarde?-

-Paco, su nombre es Paco- gruñí.

-Huyó y te dejó solo... Se preocupó solamente de su bienestar, se olvidó de tí... después de todo lo que te confesó ayer- dijo irónicamente.

Una punzada me llegó en el corazón con sus palabras, comenzé a temblar... Paco no me mentiría, él es una persona muy honesta y sincera, cuando te dice algo a la cara, no te miente, podrá ser un egocéntrico a ratos pero... es una persona muy buena. Él... dijo algo, ¿saben?. Algo que nunca... me imaginé que... pasaría.

-Bueno... que lástima que no venga a ver como destruyo a su _amado_- gritó Xhaen, abriendo sus ojos y liberando sus enormes garras.

Eso había sido lo último.

Mi coraje llegó al máximo nivel, y en un ataque de incontrolable ira, corrí hasta él e intenté depositar un buen golpe. Era inútil, evadía todos mis ataques tan rápido como los rayos que caían a nuestro alrededor. La lluvia era una enorme desventaja, me hacía perder el equilibrio y por ende, mis ataques eran más lentos. Pero tengo por seguro que eso no detendría mi furia.

Xhaen me miraba burlescamente, era un ser demasiado superior, ni con toda la fuerza del mundo podría detenerlo, pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer, un intento, pelear hasta el último suspiro. Dar la vida por proteger al mundo, con sangre, sudor, y lágrimas.

Chocamos puños, cargamos todas nuestras energías en ellos (al menos yo, porque estoy seguro de que Xhaen no se está esforzando para nada), su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, sus enormes tenazas se enterraban en mi piel, causándome el peor de los sufrimientos... NO. No puedo detenerme, es mi deber salvar a la humanidad... si yo no lo hago, ¿quien lo hará?.

Su fuerza me derrotó, lanzándome una gran distancia. Mi espalda golpeaba contra el piso mientras me seguía deslisando, las ruinas de una casa me detuvieron. Estaba mareado, mis ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, mi respiración estaba débil, no sentía mi cuerpo. Los pies de Xhaen estaban cerca de los míos, levanté débilmente la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos nuevamente, era mi fin.

-¿Qué ganas... destruyéndolo todo?- mi voz tiritaba nerviosa, tenía miedo.

-Venganza- rugió, mientras alzaba una de sus manos, liberando sus garras.

Yo no quiero morir así, está no es la forma de la que yo quería perder, no quiero que esto se acabe ahora. Una lágrima de frustración recorrió velozmente mi mejilla, mezclándose con la lluvia.

-Despídete chico... llegó tu fin-

Movía mis pies con desesperación, gritaba, lloraba, intentaba levantarme, pero era como si todas mi alma se hubiera desplomado, es como si mi cuerpo se estuviera entregando a la muerte. Apreté mis ojos con cobardía, ya no había que más hacer... Así que llegó mi hora, heh, que ridículo, pensar que al final terminé dándole una bienvenida al fin... pero, estoy tan cansado... me han pasado tantas cosas malas, por favor, DEJENME DESCANSAR.

Escuché el movimiento sordo de su garra moviéndose para dar el último ataque. Oí el sonido de su mano enterrándose en el cuerpo...

...

No siento dolor, ¿qué sucede?. ¿Acaso así la muerte es?.

Sangre salpicada llegó a mi rostro, abrí un poco los ojos y alcé la vista. Lo que había al frente de mí me dejó completamente petrificado, física y psicológicamente.

Ropas blancas, con detalles en café. Cabello puntiagudo, ahora caído por la lluvia, piel morena y... una garra perforando completamente su tórax.

-Paco- fue lo único que pude decir, fue un suspiro en el momento, una reacción momentánea.

Xhaen sonrió maléficamente antes de explotar en carcajadas.

-¡QUE PATÉTICO HUMANO! ¡LLEGAR EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO, Y MORIR AL SEGUNDO DE LLEGAR! ¿Y PENSAR QUE ESTO SÓLO LO HICISTE POR AMOR? ADEMÁS NI SIQUIERA ES UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO, ES UNO DE LOS AMORES MÁS HUMILLANTES QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA- gritó mientras se burlaba, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí, yo lo miraba con la misma expresión de miedo que tenía al principio. -Creo que hice mucho por hoy... vendré pronto por tí... Serio- dijo mientras arrancaba su garra del cuerpo de Paco, y este caía al suelo como si nada.

No podía ser... no, esto no está sucediendo...

-¡PACO!- grité y me puse de rodillas frente a él, apoyé su cabeza en mis piernas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro se mantenía muy sereno... como si su propósito desde que llegó en un principio fue sacrificarse, dar su vida... por mí.

-¿S-Serio?- susurró mientras sus ojos se abrían debilmente, ese rojo vivo de sus orbes ahora estaba apagado, toda la vida que había en ellos se había desvanecido.

-¡Paco! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté, las lágrimas de tristeza no tardaron en llegar, no recuerdo haber tenido un llanto tan desesperado como el que tengo ahora. Los entrecerrados ojos de Paco me miraron, al encontrarse con los míos sonrió débilmente.

-Que graciosa forma de morir... Xhaen tiene razón, soy patético... pensar que alguna vez tú...- su voz estaba completamente quebrada, estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para seguir hablando conmigo. -...pensar que alguna vez tú... me amarías-

Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé mi cabeza humillado. No tenía suficiente valor para mirarlo a la cara, él me había entregado su corazón, fue valiente al decirme lo que sentía. ¿Y yo que hice? _NADA_. Lo negué todo, no quise aceptarlo y huí.

-Serio, tengo que despedirme ahora... ya... no puedo más... tienes que... tienes que seguir... solo. Prome... Prometeme que... que vas a detener a Xhaen, prométemelo Serio- me dijo Paco con esfuerzo, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, esa sonrisa serena ahora eran unos labios expresando tristeza. Yo movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no, Paco no me puede dejar.

-Paco... Paco no... ¡NO!-

-Serio... te amo- susurró, fue su último suspiro, sus ojos se habían cerrado, para siempre.

Grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas, grité liberando mi ira, mi tristeza, mi melancolía, mi cobardía, mi arrepentimiento... todo. Paco se había ido, había dado todo por mí, sólo para mí, todo por mi bienestar, siempre lo hizo, yo nunca me di cuenta, por miedo no me atreví a mirarlo con otros ojos...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rechazé a Paco? ¿Por qué no protegí a Azul y a Pilar cuando lucharon contra Xhaen? ¿Por qué no escuché al maestre cuando nos advirtió sobre el peligro que corríamos? ¿Por qué actué siempre pensando en mi propio bien, y no en el de los demás? Ah... si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo dos semanas, hacer todo bien, tomar las decisiones correctas... Tal vez Xhaen nunca se hubiera liberado, tal vez Azul y Pilar nunca hubieran salido heridas, tal vez el Maestre no nos hubiera abandonado... Tal vez Paco no hubiera muerto.

Pero ya es tarde, ya cometí los errores que no tenía que cometer, ya hice lo que nunca debí hacer...

Miré a Paco... Paco, mi mejor amigo, alguien a quien conozco hace tantos años, crecimos y maduramos juntos. Ahora se había ido, para jamás volver...

-Paco... yo... yo también...-

No pude seguir, un nudo en la garganta me quitó las palabras y estallé en llanto otra vez.

* * *

_Eso sería por hoy, ya tengo parte del primer capitulo oficial... espero que dejen algun comentario... me agradaria mucho saber lo que piensan ;P_


	2. Cap 1: Preguntas

_Primero que nada, quisiera explicarme a todos ustedes. No soy quien ustedes pensaron, me oculté en la identidad de una persona que no existía, por el simple hecho de tenerle miedo al rechazo. Mis más sinceras disculpas, si leen mi profile se darán cuenta de que soy Sandra (o Deadshallspeaknow). Espero que me puedan perdonar por mentirles, y también me disculpen por la demora con este capítulo, pero el colegio simplemente me tiene colapsada. Pienso subir dentro de poco un oneshot, en ofrecimiento por mi tardanza. Pero por ahora, disfruten este capítulo. Un detalle importante, las cosas que están en cursiva son flashbacks o los pensamientos de Paco, yo sé que ustedes se sabrán distinguirlos. Y ya no les quito más tiempo. ¡Lean!_

Disclaimer: Combo Niños no me pertenece (si fuera así... cuantas cosas serían distintas ku ku ku XD) es de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Preguntas

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Yo era el más fuerte, o lo sigo siendo, pero ultimamente no lo aparento... y todo es por MÍ culpa._

_Porque soy un idiota, me siento de esta forma por estar mal de la cabeza, es IMPOSIBLE que me sienta así, bueno, tal vez no imposible pero... va en contra de la moral. No puedo ocultar mis sentimientos, no puedo disimularlos. Soy muy obvio, ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué está cambiando?_

_Pero..._

_¿Cómo fue que pasó todo? Cambió tan rápido que ni me dí cuenta..._

_Ya me había... enamorado._

La campana sonó.

Paco tenía su cabeza apoyada en el banco, con sus dos brazos cruzados, haciendo el papel de almohadas. Lanzó un largo suspiro mientras miraba hacia su derecha, hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba pintado de un hermoso rosado con naranjo, indicando que pronto el sol se ocultaría, y la luna saldría a iluminar la noche. Y al fin podría irse a casa a pensar.

Parpadeó, y enderezó su silla y espalda, quedándose de frente con el pizarrón de su sala. Los otros chicos del curso entraron, a su lado se sentó una preciosa chica de 16 años, piel levemente tostada, radiantes ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia. Atrás de él se sentó otra chica, bien morocha y de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa bien coqueta.

Faltaba Serio, entraron todos los alumnos y la puerta se cerró. Serio no regresó. El moreno se volteó a mirar a Azul, con cara de preocupación, la rubia sólo le negó con la cabeza mientras subía los hombros, diciéndole que no sabía donde se encontraba el pelinaranjo.

Volvió a suspirar, esta sería una larga clase.

* * *

Se volvió a escuchar el timbre. Al fin, la última vez que lo escucharía por los siguientes 3 meses. Vacaciones.

Todos los alumnos corrieron animados, excepto Paco y Azul quienes caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, iban en completo silencio, siempre hacían lo mismo para evitar que alguien escuche sus conversaciones.

Salieron del establecimiento y Paco sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo. Azul miró al cielo, que ya estaba cambiando de anaranjado a azul marino.

-Que hermoso cielo... ¿no crees?- preguntó la chica, con una voz tranquila.

Paco pasó la caja frente a la rubia. -Bastante-

-No tengo ganas hoy, gracias- respondió Azul meneando su mano, el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes por qué...?-

-¿Por qué desapareció de la nada? Ni idea- interrumpió Azul, sabiendo a lo que se refería el moreno.

-Te odio- dijo él con voz picada, ella sólo se río de manera agradable.

-Lo había visto en el recreo anterior charlando con el maestre Grinto... pero luego llego Max y...-

-Te olvidaste del mundo- ahora la interrumpió Paco.

-Te odio- Ámbos estallaron a carcajadas. Mientras se sentaban en una banca del parque.

* * *

_Había un hermoso atardecer en el parque de Nova Nizza. En la cima de una colina, sentados en una banca, se podían apreciar las siluetas de dos pequeños niños de no más de 8 años. Eran Serio y Paco._

_-...Oye Serio- dijo Paco._

_-Dime Paco- respondió el pelinaranjo. Paco lo miró dudoso._

_-Nosotros... ejem... ¿nosotros seremos amigos por siempre?- preguntó el toro con mirada seria. Serio sonrió._

_-¡Claro que sí tonto! ¡Los mejores por siempre y para siempre!-_

_-¿Y nada nos separará?- preguntó Paco con sus ojos llenos de esperanza._

_-¡NADA!- gritó Serio, poniéndose de pie y ámbos chocaron sus manos._

_Luego los dos amigos se pusieron a correr, riéndose a todo pulmón, para luego terminar ámbos tirados en el suelo. Paco miró a su amigo, que estaba a su constado y sonrió. Le agradaba mucho pasar el rato con él, Serio simplemente era el mejor amigo del mundo, y él estaba seguro de que nunca... NUNCA, nada cambiaría entre ellos._

_-¡Eres el mejor Serio!-_

* * *

Paco...

Paco...

-¡PACO!- gritó por última vez Azul, haciendo que el chico al fin pudiera despertar de su sueño. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, la luna estaba justo en la mitad del cielo, brillando con esa magnífica luz blanca que la caracterizaba.

-¿Me quedé dormido?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Noooo... para nada- respondió Azul con sarcasmo.

-Ah, para que más simpática- contradijo Paco, regresándole el sarcasmo.

-Jajaja... yaaaa... no te enojes- dijo ella dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

-OK está bien, bueno, creo que ya es hora de irm...-

-¡Chicos!- gritó alguien a la distancia.

-¡Serio!- gritó Azul haciendo señas con su mano. Paco se volteó para poder ver a su amigo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Paco, nervioso.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él, elevando una de sus cejas. Paco y Azul se miraron confundidos, y le volvieron a explicar que el había faltado a la última clase, pero éste les aseguró haber estado allí. Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Estás seguro SEGURO?- preguntó la rubia para romper el hielo.

-Sí, ciento por ciento- le respondió el tigrillo. El moreno y la rubia volvieron a mirarse.

-Bueno, creo que el sueño nos está afectando a todos, me voy, adiós chicos- dijo Azul, despidiéndose de ambos con un beso en la cara, provocándo un ligero sonrojo en Serio, sonrojo que Paco notó y lo hizo sentir deprimido.

-Yo también me voy, ¿no te importa si te dejo solo aquí, verdad Paco?- preguntó Serio, poco después de que Azul se fuera.

-Ehm... no, claro que no, nos vemos mañana- le dijo, mientras se despedían haciendo un saludo característico de los dos.

-Gracias Paco, ¡adiós!- dijo el ojiverdes levantando su mano mientras se alejaba, Paco volvió a suspirar por lo bajo...

_Y esas preguntas... esas preguntas no tienen respuestas._

_Y estoy enamorado, si que lo estoy._

_Y soy débil... si que lo soy._

* * *

_El piso estaba echo escombros... todos los edificios estaban abajo, los arboles y la decoración estaba destrozada. Había gente tirada en el suelo, muerta. Paco caminó por las calles de ese diabólico sitio, que desconocía por absoluto._

_Avanzó entre la suciedad, buscando a algun sobreviviente, pero no había nada._

_-¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?- gritó poniendo sus manos al lado de su boca. Era inútil, no recibía respuestas. De repente algo se prendió en su cerebro._

_¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?_

_-¡AZUL!¡PILAR!¡SERIO!- gritó mientras comenzaba a correr desesperado, la soledad lo estaba incomodando. Chocó contra lo que parecía ser un letrero, se detuvo a leerlo y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo._

_"Bienvenidos a Nova Nizza"_

_-¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntó el moreno a sí mismo, mirando nuevamente toda la ciudad destruida. Ahora comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, intentando encontrar a algún sobreviviente. Pasó por su escuela, estaba destruida. Las casas, echas escombros._

_-¿Quién... QUIÉN HIZO TODO ESTO?- gritó al cielo apretando sus puños._

_-¿Preguntas por mí?- preguntó una voz grave detrás de él, Paco se petrificó. -Adelante niño, ¿quieres saber quien hizo todo esto? Pues fui yo-_

_Paco se volteó para ver quien le estaba hablando, era un monstruo. Era más o menos el doble de alto, su piel estaba compuesta de escamas negras y verdes oscuras, habían unas especies de tentáculos en su espalda, tenía los ojos rojos y unos largos y filosos colmillos. -¿Q-Quien eres?- preguntó el toro intimidado._

_-Tu peor pesadilla- dijo, y atacó a Paco con uno de sus tentáculos, lanzándolo a una distancia increíble. El moreno se levantó del suelo a cuestas, esa cosa era bastante fuerte._

_-¿Eres un divino?- preguntó el moreno, poniéndose en pose de defensa._

_-El peor de todos... mi nombre es...- antes de que ese divino respondiera, le proporcionó dos cortes al moreno en su pecho con los colmillos. -...Xhaen. No lo olvides- _

_-¿Xhaen?-_

* * *

Paco se despertó con la respiración agitada, su frente sudaba y el corazón le palpitaba a mil por minuto. ¿Que rayos acababa de suceder?. Esa había sido lejos la peor pesadilla que había tenido en toda su vida... y ¿quién era Xhaen?. Inesperadamente, un dolor fuerte invadió su tórax, prendió la luz para ver que le sucedía... y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que... tenía dos cicatrices con sangre en el pijama, justo donde Xhaen lo había atacado en su pesadilla.

El moreno se puso de pie instantáneamente y se puso una chaqueta. -Tengo que hablar con el maestre- exclamó para sí mismo.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Espero que haya valido la pena su espera XD Si se dieron cuenta, en este episodio mencioné a Max, supongo que saben que es el OC que ocupo en mi otra cuenta. Y tal vez haya un poco de MaxAzul en este fic. Pero no pienso poner mucho a mis OC, no quiero que se tranformen en Mary-sues o Gary-Stus. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, y si quieren me pueden dejar un review, ustedes saben que a mi me gusta leer las opiniones de la gente, acepto de todo tipo. CON LA EXCEPCIÓN DE LAS CRITICAS DESTRUCTIVAS._

_~ CIAO BELLOS!_


End file.
